


Day 1

by elysianaurora



Series: The Rest Of Our Lives [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Honeymoon, Husbands, M/M, Post Season 9, Smut, smut but with more feelings than actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianaurora/pseuds/elysianaurora
Summary: Day 1 of the rest of their lives...it starts the morning after their wedding.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: The Rest Of Our Lives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537579
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot on a Tuesday <3 This is just some feelsy shit about just how fucking free Mickey is. I plan on making this a series of snipets of their life together as a married couple, maybe some flashbackS. Idk yet but i hope you enjoy. I've had this written for a hot minute, thought i should share in the mean time while you guys wait for me to update TBIYC

The first thing that registered to his sleep induced brain was how fuck cold it was. The crisp cotton sheets were halfway off his body when his eyes finally fluttered open after fending off the orange flares of the sun for as long as they could. The pain in his thighs and ass gave him delightful memories of the night before as he stretched his legs out as far as they could go before settling his gaze on the sleeping man beside him. The sun flowed through the thin white curtains dancing its way through red tresses, illuminating freckled skin. Ian’s head was resting against Mickey’s chest with his face tilted up like he’d spent the entire night staring up at Mickey’s face. _ The motherfucker was going to complain of a neck cramp all day_. 

Mickey looked down taking the rare moment of silence to admire the serenely calm redhead. Ian was always beautiful to Mickey but it was rare that Mickey ever got to see him this calm and quiet and so fucking relaxed. The sleeping man’s breaths remained even and soft feathering against Mickey’s chin. Gently, Mickey ran his tattooed fingers through the fiery hair that he’d grown to love more than his own black threads. Ian stirred slightly, his arm gripping tighter around Mickey’s torso, his cheek pressing into Mickey’s shoulder. Mickey let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding once the man in his arms had settled before letting his eyes rake down the expanse of their bodies. From where he lay, he could see Ian’s left right leg fighting to stay within the perimeter of the mattress, while he could feel his right one tucked between Mickey’s thighs. The thin white sheets pooled low against Ian’s back exposing the pale freckled skin that was littered with a few purple blotches that resembled the shape of Mickey’s mouth. Without looking, Mickey knew his own body had its own similar marks. His own right hand skimmed down his chest until it pressed against the dark hickey against his hip bone. He sighed into the sting it left when he brought his hand back up to rest against his chest. 

“Mm,” Ian groaned, snuggling his face into Mickey’s chest before sighing. 

“Morning,” Mickey whispered softly. 

Ian chuckled against Mickey’s chest before kissing the pale skin. He stretched tucking his face into the crook of Mickey’s neck, and kissed at the sensitive column of Mickey’s neck before moving to his jaw and then his chin until he made it to his plump pink lips. Mickey sighed into the kiss parting his lips for Ian to suck at his bottom lip drawing out a soft moan from him. “Morning.”

Ian’s face found its residence once again in the crook of Mickey’s neck kissing softly while his hands travelled along the brunettes arms, chest and torso, “Fuck you feel good. Always so good.” He whispered.

As both began to find a rhythm in their grinding and touching the alarm on their nightstand sounded out, “Fuck,” Ian groaned. 

“Did you bring them?” Mickey asked knowing all too well the sound of that alarm meant it was time for Ian’s meds. 

“Yeah, I put them in the drawer right there. I’ll take em in a bit.” Ian climbed further onto Mickey parting the man’s legs and situating himself so that his hardening shaft nudged at Mickey’s. They both sighed at the contact and Mickey could feel his mind flood with images, feelings, memories of hands skimming over sweaty skin and lips latched against his neck, fingers digging deep into his thighs while the pressure of Ian within him pushed at his limits. “Fuck,” he let out a breathy moan as he heard the clicking of the bottle of lube. He couldn’t open his eyes because he knew the image of Ian slicking them both up and sliding into him would have him tipping over the edge too easily. He only winced slightly at the feel of Ian slipping inside him, “Open your eyes, look at me, Mick,” Ian’s voice was low and raspy and when Mickey’s eyes fluttered open his breath hitched at the look on Ian’s face. The redhead’s eyes held so much love and admiration and Mickey quickly found himself yanking Ian’s face closer by the nape of his neck so he could crash their lips together. Ian’s hands traced down Mickey’s lightly freckled biceps, gripping Mickey’s hands into his own as he threaded their fingers. That’s when Mickey felt it. As Ian lifted Mickey hands above his head, breathing into his mouth and moaning out his name, Mickey felt the metal of the ring on Ian’s left hand digging into the flesh of his right hand. His own ring doing the same to Ian. 

“You’re all mine, Mick, all mine for the world to see.” Ian was whispering and Mickey could barely hear him as his mind focused on what happened the day before. Getting dressed in their cheap tuxedos they managed to scrounge up the money for, piling into two different cars with the rest of Ian’s siblings and Kev and V. Walking up the courthouse steps, and having to chastise Debbie for wanting _ more _ pictures. The look on Ian’s face when Mickey asked him if Fiona answered his calls. _ No, I guess she isn’t coming _ was all the redhead said trying his best to hide his disappointment. They went in, and they waited in that ridiculously long line while Mickey complained about too many people not knowing how to stay in their fucking houses. The judge. The courtroom. The vows. The _ I do’s. _ The rings. 

The fucking rings that were pressing into their soft flesh marking them for probably the rest of the day. He fucking did it. He got to this one point in his life where his dad wasn’t breathing down the back of his neck, he wasn’t married to a washed out whore his dad paid to fuck him, He wasn’t in prison pining over the man currently railing him. He wasn’t a fugitive. He was Mickey Milkovich, 25 years of age and steadily making it through his and his fucking husband’s two year probation, living in the apartment he and Ian paid for with their legitimate jobs, eating food he didn’t steal from the convenience store a couple blocks down. He was Mickey fucking Milkovich and he was on his fucking honeymoon, laying on sheets more expensive than he’d ever knew existed before. He was with the man he loves. The only man he’s ever loved and will ever love, because Ian Gallagher ruined him for all other men. He let his eyes flutter open again not realising they had closed, Ian’s face was tucked into his neck and the redhead breathed heavily against Mickey as his hips quickened in their rocking, “I love you,” Mickey whispered.

The redhead pulled his face back to look into Mickey’s blown out eyes, before kissing him deeply, “I love you too, Mickey,” Mickey felt his body shake and clench around Ian at the sound of those words, he felt Ian’s body collapse onto his and arms wrap tighter around him. 

Mickey didn’t know when he’d fallen back into a deep sleep, but the next time he woke up was to the distant sound of murmuring. His eyes opened to see Ian walking back into their room rolling a room service cart.

“Hey, you’re awake,” Ian smiled that ridiculously dorky smile as he jumped onto the bed and climbed onto Mickey before latching his lips onto Mickey’s. The brunette easily gave into the searing kiss cupping the back of his husband’s head (because he could say that now) and whining just slightly when Ian pulled back, “I ordered you breakfast,”

“Fuck, I thought we agreed we we’rent getting food?” Mickey asked knowing the room was already a big reach for them financially. 

“My siblings put up some cash as a wedding present and gave it to me before we left the party last night. So it’s their treat.” He pecked Mickey’s lips, “Come on, let’s get some food into you and then we can go try out that shower together.”

“Mmmm, I’m not going to be able to walk by the time we leave here tomorrow night huh?”

“I might have to carry you,” Ian kept kissing lazily at Mickey’s mouth as he teased.

“Yeah right, your fucking skinny ass couldn’t carry me if you tried.”

“Is that a dare?” a red brow curved upward.

“No it’s fucking not. C’mere,” Mickey kissed deeply at Ian’s lips before his stomach growled loudly.

“Come on, let’s eat so I can fuck you again.”

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Gallagher.”

“That’s Gallagher-Milkovich to you, sir.” Ian laughed as he climbed off the bed

“I’m sorry, my bad,” Mickey sarcastically waved off as he slipped out of bed and grabbed his underwear off the floor.

“Come on!” Ian teased as he sat down on the couch at the other end of the room.

“I’m coming! Jesus Christ, man. Is that all we’re gonna do today? Fuck?” Mickey’s brow quirked as he sat down beside Ian and uncovered his plate of eggs, bacon and pancakes, moaning at the sight.

“It’s Day 1 of the rest of our lives, Mr. Gallagher-Milkovich would you have it any other way?”

“Fuck no.”


End file.
